


Communication and Finances

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [48]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "fight meyou’ve never locked the door beforei mean you could be jerking offbut even then you don’t lock the door"*James has another date, Maria is sad and the Poly Squad recommend healthy and open communication.





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **aaron burr**  
Can I be real for a second  
I almost miss having Alexander as the sole writer under my charge

 **fight me**  
holy shit  
i had no idea you felt this way

 **aaron burr**  
Fine, yes, maybe Alexander often submitted 20k words for his articles  
Even though technically the limit is 5k  
And maybe he fights me on every single edit I make  
But at least his articles were coherent

 **fight me**  
oh  
is it that intern

 **aaron burr  
** Yes it is That Intern

 **peggy  
** what intern

 **aaron burr**  
Washington has hired a few interns recently  
And given that Alexander here was such an outstanding intern  
Washington thought the pattern might continue if he just gave the interns the chance

 **peggy  
** and that is not the case?

 **aaron burr**  
It is Not the case  
None of his submitted articles make any sort of sense  
And our fact-checking team just shakes their head whenever I pass over his articles

 **angel  
** so tell washington

 **aaron burr**  
I did  
He thinks I’m over exaggerating how bad it is

 **get ur own dicc  
** but it’s you

 **aaron burr  
** That is what I said

 **angel**  
how come you have to edit his articles now  
what happened to alex

 **fight me**  
i’m working on another article now  
and washington realised aaron can’t just sit around and wait for me to finish

 **disney god  
** that sounds so wrong out of context

 **fight me  
** this isn’t the right time but i am so proud of you

 **peggy  
** what’s your article about now anyway

 **baguette fucker**  
it’s on internships  
his angle was a bit wide so idk what exactly about internships he is writing about

 **fight me  
** the angle is still too wide

 **aaron burr  
** I would rather edit that than the intern’s work

 **eliza  
** we’ll pray for you aaron

 **aaron burr**  
Thank you  
I need it because the fact-checking team just got back to me

 **angel  
** godspeed

*

 **jamesmadd  
** I just got invited to a wedding

 **disney god  
** waIT WHICH ONE OF US IS GETTING MARRIED AND DIDN’T SHARE

 **jamesmadd  
** it’s from my family herc

 **disney god**  
oh  
who’s getting married

 **jamesmadd**  
a distant cousin  
my mother already called me and started interrogating me on it  
she is very insistent i bring a date

 **better than you  
** oh?

 **jamesmadd**  
yes  
so i have a month to find a date  
preferably sooner because she is going to call me every day until i tell her i am bringing someone  
well we’ll see  
i have another date tonight

 **dosiaaa  
** is it the guy i introduced you to?

 **jamesmadd**  
yeah we’re going to catch a movie  
is moana out yet

 **disney god**  
I WISH  
I AM SO EXCITED FOR MOANA

 **peggy**  
THE MUSIC IS GOING TO BE SO GREAT  
who’s it by again

 **fight me**  
lin manual miranda?  
idk

 **baguette fucker  
** who’s that even

 **dosiaaa  
** i have never heard of him

 **eliza**  
LIN MANUEL* MIRANDA  
COME ON GUYS  
WE LISTENED TO IN THE HEIGHTS TOGETHER

 **disney god  
**!!!!

 **dosiaaa**  
OH THAT GUY  
YES HE’S GOOD AT MUSIC THINGS

 **eliza  
** gOOD? HE’S THE BEST

 **peggy  
** it’s written by opetaia foa'i and mark mancina as well

 **eliza  
** I AM HERE FOR IT

 **get ur own dicc  
** i would date the rock in a heartbeat

 **fight me  
** would you choose herc or the rock

 **disney god  
** that’s unfair even i would choose the rock

 **angel  
** you can’t date yourself

 **fight me  
** really? i thought thomas was dating himself

 **better than you  
** go fuck yourself with a rusty spatula

 **fight me  
** woah harsh

 **get ur own dicc  
** yes that’s the general experience of fucking oneself with a rusty spatula

 **fight me  
** you still haven’t choosen

 **get ur own dicc  
** i

 **jamesmadd  
** alright gtg i am going to the 70th cinema!!

 **eliza  
** bye james

 **disney god**  
ah 70th cinema  
the setting of our first date

 **baguette fucker  
** you count that as our first date?

 **disney god  
** unofficially

 **fight me  
** so do i actually

 **get ur own dicc  
**!!!

 **baguette fucker  
** john what do you count as our first date

 **get ur own dicc  
** the kissing thing

 **baguette fucker  
** i count the one we had after the kiss

 **peggy**  
not to interrupt but i am  
has anyone seen maria  
she’s not replying my messages

 **dosiaaa**  
!!  
i’ll go check on her

 **peggy  
** thanks

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**fight me  
** herc are you okay??

 **disney god  
** yeah why

 **fight me**  
well you’ve locked yourself in the room so  
you’ve never locked the door before  
i mean you could be jerking off  
but even then you don’t lock the door

 **disney god**  
it’s fine  
i’m fine

 **baguette fucker  
** didn’t we have couple goals of communicating better

 **get ur own dicc  
** will you at least unlock the door please

 **disney god  
** it’s a stupid thing

 **get ur own dicc  
** a lot of things are stupid things but that doesn’t mean your feelings about said thing aren’t valid

 **disney god**  
,,,i was thinking about the rock vs me,,,  
and it is very stupid!!  
but i’m hurt you didn’t choose me  
even if i recognise the rock is 100% better

 **get ur own dicc**  
HERC NO  
NO

 **disney god**  
and like the first date thing  
we all count it differently  
and i know it’s because we never actually sat down and discussed it  
but like i feel like it’s because i am more invested in our relationship than like the others

 **baguette fucker**  
IT IS FUCKING ADORABLE YOU COUNT THE MOVIE THING AS OUR FIRST DATE  
BECAUSE YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH US FROM THE VERY BEGINNING

 **disney god  
** yeah i was

 **get ur own dicc**  
OF COURSE I WOULD CHOOSE YOU  
I WOULD CHOOSE YOU IN EVERY LIFETIME  
BECAUSE I HAVE ACTUALLY SPENT A PART OF MY LIFE WITH YOU  
I AM ACTIVELY INTERESTED IN BUILDING A LIFE WITH YOU  
I DON’T KNOW THE ROCK  
I WILL PROBABLY NEVER KNOW HIM  
BUT I KNOW YOU AND I LOVE YOU

 **disney god**  
,,,  
the door’s unlocked

 **get ur own dicc**  
if you’re holding anything you are going to want to put it down  
because i am going to sit on your lap and kiss you forever

 **disney god  
** ,,,i wouldn’t mind,,,

 **baguette fucker  
** we’ll leave you two be

*

 **fight me  
** laf

 **baguette fucker  
** what

 **fight me**  
i just went in and they’ve fallen asleep on the floor  
can you get cushions for them

 **baguette fucker**  
yeah sure  
do you want me to bring more  
so we can hug them both

 **fight me  
** so we’re the bread of the sandwich?

 **baguette fucker  
** sure if you wanna see it that way

 **fight me  
** yes please

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **dosiaaa**  
hello  
first off maria’s alright  
she’s just slumped on her bed  
second of all  
i passed by james on my way here and you look very nice  
good luck on the date!!

 **jamesmadd  
** thank you!

 **dosiaaa  
** maria says she’s just stressed about her job thing and finances so she just laid down to avoid thinking about it

 **eliza  
** relatable tbh

 **dosiaaa  
** extremely

 **aaron burr**  
Well if you want  
I can talk to Washington and see if there’s a position here for you

 **better than you  
** you just want to not work with the intern

 **aaron burr  
** They are very difficult to work with

 **better than you  
** they can’t be that bad

 **aaron burr  
** Did you not hear me when I said I rather work with Alexander again

 **dosiaaa  
** maria says no offence but she has no interest in writing or working for a paper

 **ayyyymaria**  
i just need to figure out what i want to do  
i thought about the amount of work that would go into that and i need to lay back down now

 **dosiaaa  
** i’m making you a cup of tea

*

 **dosiaaa  
** nOTHING IS ON FIRE

 **ayyyymaria  
** what have you done

 **dosiaaa  
** nOTHING

 **aaron burr  
** You probably shouldn’t have let her near the kitchen

 **dosiaaa  
** i would normally be pissed at that but seeing as i am staring at a blackened cup i can’t really argue

 **ayyyymaria**  
…  
i really liked that mug

 **dosiaaa  
** i’M SORRY

 **ayyyymaria  
** for future reference only microwavable cups can go in a microwave

*

 **aaron burr**  
I am ready to cry  
The fact-checking team said they won’t give me back the article because it is so bad

 **peggy  
** you should probably let washington know

 **aaron burr  
** I am just going to drag the whole team there and have them stand outside the office until he listens

 **angel  
** what a strange barbershop quartet

 **aaron burr**  
There are more people than that  
There are maybe 12 people

 **angel**  
what a strange barbershop choir  
yeah that didn’t really work

*

**George Washington  
** _online_

Why is the whole fact-checking team standing outside of my office instead of working

They have something to say

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **aaron burr**  
Alright, all articles from that intern will go straight through Washington instead of me  
He is no longer my problem  
I don’t care any longer

 **dosiaaa  
** he probably won’t last very long if he is as bad as you say he is

 **aaron burr**  
I am counting on it  
Then he will be extra not my problem

 **better than you  
** great use of english there

 **aaron burr  
** I don’t care

*

 **jamesmadd  
** i’m back from my date

 **dosiaaa  
** how did it go!!

 **jamesmadd**  
he was very nice  
good recommendation theo

 **better than you  
** “good recommendation” like he is some kind of a book

 **jamesmadd**  
he works in a bookstore actually  
we went to this bookstore after the movie  
and he has read a fuck ton

 **angel  
** does he have a staff discount at his bookstore

 **jamesmadd  
** yeah i think so

 **angel  
** i would marry him for that alone

 **dosiaaa  
** will you go out with him again??

 **jamesmadd  
** if he asks i wouldn’t say no

 **dosiaaa  
**!!!

*

**George Washington  
** _online_

Did you siphon off this intern so he would drive me to an early grave

No sir  
But you have just described my last few days with him to a tee

*

**Alexander Hamilton  
** _online_

alexander

jesus christ thomas jefferson is talking to me  
has the world ended  
are pigs flying

alexandeR

what  
i want to go back to cuddling with my partners

nevermind

ffs just spit it out  
you’ve piqued my interest

i want to get back together with james

???  
so why are you talking to me??

i need advice

point still stands

you’re friends with james

i’ve been friends with him for a much shorter time than, say, the schuyler sisters

i’m not close to peggy  
and angel would laugh at me

there are three schuyler sisters

would eliza even want to help me

idk but i definitely don’t want to

you’re useless

i’ve been saying that from the start of this very short conversation

*

**Elizabeth Schuyler  
** _online_

eliza

???  
hi thomas

i need your help

okay?

in a romantic situation

i’m not dating you

that’s not what i’m asking  
i want to get back together with james

!!!  
does he want to get back with you??

idk  
i mean i’m asking for help here the conditions aren’t exactly optimal

!!!  
he’s seeing that new guy  
what’s his name  
george

they’ve been on one date

i mean you never know

i want to date james again  
i miss him

!!!  
well  
i guess your first step is that you have to get him to forgive you

for what

i was hoping that you would be able to fill in the blanks but if you have to ask that’s not a good sign

i was hoping that you would know

why would i know??  
this is your relationship  
you can idk try asking  
or just begging for forgiveness in general  
that will not work for the long run tho  
you’re going to have to think for a very long time  
you might want to start a list

this will be a very long list

this is turning out to be a very difficult task

but you’re agreeing to help me?

yeah sure i guess  
anything for true love

!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas, Becca and Erin, today!
> 
> Today's update was brought to you by The Great Comet. No spoilers, I'm not done!
> 
> Tell me what you thought of today's update in the comments below. Or TISOTS in general, I like reading your thoughts. Speaking of which, thank you to shakespearesocks for today's inspiration on what LMM is doing in this verse!
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), as am I most of the time. If you're interested, you can also find me and the occasional author's notes on my writer's tumblr [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com).
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
